finaldungeonfandomcom-20200216-history
Body Control
Skill Tree Float *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 6 + 22 per additional Rank *Cooldown: None *Duration: 2 turns per Rank *Description: Allows target player to float above the ground. *Effect: Target player will gain the ability to float 2' above the ground. When the ground gets lower when stepping, the player will fall 6' per turn until they reach 2' above the new ground. At Maximum Rank, Float will last until canceled. Fly *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: Float (1) per Rank *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 54 *Maintenance Cost: 54 - 18 per additional Rank *Cooldown: None *Description: Allows the Spellbinder to fly in the air. *Effect: The Spellbinder gains the ability to fly in the air for a maximum of 20' above the ground per Rank. The player can control the height of the flight as will. The Spellbinder must pay a maintenance cost each turn to keep flying in the air. When the spell ends, damage might be dealt on fall depending of the height. Eternal Lungs *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 6 + 22 per additional Rank *Cooldown: None *Duration: 2 turns per Rank *Description: Allows target player to breath in places where air is absent. *Effect: Target player gains the ability to breath in places where there is no air, such as under water. At Maximum Rank, Eternal Lungs will last until canceled. Fear *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: Eternal Lungs (1) per Rank *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 22 + 52 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 4 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Makes their foe tremble in fear towards them, making them flee. *Effect: Targeted foe will have 20% + 10% per additional Rank to increase the Threat towards the Spellbinder to maximum. The Threat is so high that the foe will try to run away from the Spellbinder as much as possible. If the foe is unable to flee or if the foe is 10 cells or more away from the Spellbinder, they will be able to attack. Once the fear ends, the Threat lowers to 20. Confuse *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Fear (2) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 18 + 42 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 4 turns *Duration: 4 turns *Description: Target foe will have a chance to be inflicted by Confuse. *Effect: The Spellbinder will have 55% + 5% per additional Rank to inflict the effect of Confuse on target foe. A confused character will be unable to distinguish friend from foe, and will sometimes attack their own allies. In some cases, confused characters make erratic decisions in battle. Confuse can be canceled by hitting the confused character with a physical attack. Shadow Embrace *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Fear (2) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 18 + 42 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 4 turns *Duration: 1 turn *Description: Controls their foe's Movement Phase. *Effect: The Spellbinder will have 55% + 5% per additional Rank to control the next Movement Phase on targeted foe. The foe can still use their Instant and Action Phase for their turn after the Movement Phase completed. Berserk *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Confuse (3), Confuse (1) per additional Rank *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 42 + 38 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 6 turns *Duration: 4 turns *Description: Enables target character berserk state, which increase dramatically their abilities to inflict damage but disables any of their skills. *Effect: The Spellbinder will have 50% + 5% per additional Rank to enable target character berserk state. Berserked characters have increased attack power and speed, but can only use basic physical attacks, all skills are forbidden. Their damage is increased by Physical Drive * (1 per Rank) and they are under the effect of Haste, giving them 50% + 5% per additional Rank to play again during the same turn. Devil's Touch *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Shadow Embrace (3), Shadow Embrace (1) per additional Rank *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 42 + 38 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: Controls their foe's action. *Effect: The Spellbinder have 50% + 5% per additional Rank to control target player next Action for the turn. The foe can still use their Movement Phase for their turn before the Action Phase is initiated. Soul Possession *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Devil's Touch (1) per Rank, Berserk (1) per Rank *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 96 + 52 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 8 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Control their foe's body for a small duration but cannot use their own body in the meantime. *Effect: The Spellbinder have 50% + 5% per additional Rank to control target character completely. The target must be lower level than the Spellbinder or be willing to be controled in order to make this spell work. While the Spellbinder controls their foe's body, their own body falls on the ground, inanimated.